


le hug

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And he¡s feeling all broken up, Gen, Just after Pogo has hurt Five, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Some Five fluff, Tag to 2x03, and he gets one, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Set in erly season two, just after baby Pogo attacks Five.Elliott is quite scared of Five and his powers... But the guy needs some comforting. And he's more than willing to offer it.Another of them Five gets a hug fic.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	le hug

Of all the very weird people he had met lately, Five was scariest to Elliot.

He shouldn't be, really, he looked like a kid, barely in his teens even, he was skinny and small, really, and normally Elliott was not scared of children. Much less children in fancy school uniforms who could probably call their parents and tell them that they wanted a new tv, those kids were nice.

But Five... It wasn't just the fact that he could appear behind you, or in front or anywhere he wanted. It wasn't the fact that he seemed able to fight to just about anyone, and be completely confident that he would come out on top. No, there was something... unhinged in his eyes, something that none of the others had - not even after being in an asylum.

Five always looked on edge, and like he was able to do anything, just about anything to complete his mission, to do what he had to do. And if you were in the way... Well, bad luck for you.

So Elliott tried not to be in the way, offered as much help as he could, and although he was curious, tried not to ask too much about where the hell had they come from, and what the hell was that they were doing now. The kid had asked him to build a bunch of machines that he had no idea what they were supposed to do, but well, apart from drinking his coffee, he hadn't done much damage, and Elliott was pretty certain that he could do much damage if he wanted.

Scary he was, and odd, but the TV salesman couldn't help but feel that there was more to him than just "creepy kid who's probably the most intelligent person you've ever met". There were feelings under there, they were just buried very deep inside.

Like now. Something had happened to the kid, and he was... Well, he was sadder than he used to be.

As he came and untied Elliott there was a shadow on his eyes, not his usually shade of mania and stress... the kid seemed heartbroken, and he was helped up, Elliott couldn't helped but wonder who in this green earth was able to make someone like Five so damn sad.

And then he saw the cuts on his neck, red and angry. Maybe they were connected?

"What happened to your neck?"

There was an intense look. Elliott wanted to eat his words and his entire existence, he was always afraid of saying the wrong thing and causing this kid to end his life.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about."

And believe you me, Elliott didn't want to concern himself. This was scary people who did scary things and was able to do weird things with time itself. People can could have him killed, and make it hurt. So if they told him not to worry about something, he didn't want to worry about it.

But he kind of did, didn't he?

There was something about this tired looking teen that had trespassed and set up his base of operations in his home that had made Elliott get attached. Maybe it was the fact that he was so skinny, and tired (he may he was not, but he was, in a level that a child was really not supposed to) and apparently had no parents, to pick him up, to prepare him lunch, the things kids usually do, instead of endangering his life in missions for the good of humanity all the damn time.

And the bed he had prepared for the boy had not being slept in, and the sandwiches he had prepared were not eaten. Maybe he was some sort of alien that only needed coffee to function, but well, the shadows under his eyes and how human he looked otherwise seemed to indicate the opposite. And as much as he enjoyed his blend of coffee being appreciated like that, the kid probably needed more sustenance than that.

And the not sleeping, not eating, the weight of the world in his shoulders and now his neck was injured and he looked all sad. So, despite himself, and despite how it may endanger his life, Elliott worried.

Knowing that it was going to bother him if he didn't do or say anything, Elliott gathered courage where there was none, and asked.

"Are... you... all right? You seem... hurt. You know, not just physically."

And it was quite accurate, wasn't it?

Five was hurt. He was hurt that after straining himself to his limit no one seemed glad to see him again, hurt that Luther not only had refused to help but actively blamed him for the time scatter instead of just being glad to be alive, hurt that honestly no one seemed to have looked for him much while they were in the 60s, hurt that Pogo, who had always been an ally, who had actually seemed like he cared about him, moreso than dad and many of his siblings... He had attacked him, and he had hurt him. Not just the neck, but the neck too.

So yeah, Elliott was right. He was hurt, and not just in the physical sense. He was very hurt, and very tired, felt like he had no support system, and time was running low, again, and he couldn't convince anyone that this was serious, that this was important...

"If... y-you...... if you need a hug I won't tell anyone."

Usually, Five would have laughed at the mere notion. A hug? An old man like him with clock ticking down? Yeah, sure. He didn't do hugs, he wasn't that kind of person. Not even when he was a kid and he wasn't broken by a life of constant loneliness and trauma after trauma was he a guy that "hugged". It was a ridiculous idea, and normally he would already have blinked out, after a quick dismissal.

But Pogo, who had been one of the few happy memories he had left, Pogo had attacked him, had gone for his neck, screamed at him. And Five... well, in that moment he felt a bit too broken to continue as if nothing happened, spewed mean comments at Diego and the others, focusing on finding the missing guys.

A bit too hurt.

So Elliott opened up his arms, slowly and quite frightened, and offered himself for a hug.

And somehow, Five accepted and threw himself at that odd man that had taken them in.

Elliott was quick to return the hug, holding the kid tight, running his hands through the boy's back, making soft shh sounds and whispering that it would be okay under his breath.

"It'll be fine"

Rationalising that if he wanted to make the best use of his time and actually do find solutions and ways to save the world he would probably need to metabolize this emotions in a quick and clean way, Five just closed his eyes, and let himself be held, for once.

Under there, in the darkness and the softness of the embrace, Five could imagine and hope, if only for a moment, that things would indeed be okay. That he'd live to see a moment with no apocalypse and no commission on his heels, that his family would remember they cared about him, that he would be able to put the horrors of his past completely behind him and try to make up for his mistakes and maybe even enjoy life.

"It's okay, I've got you. It'll be okay."

It was a lie, of course. An illusion. Nobody "got" him, and things would very likely not be okay, and he and the others would go down, fighting, not being able to fix anything... Five struggled not to let the lump on his throat get bigger. If he broke down now they were going to lose too much precious time.

And, just for a moment... Five tried not to think, and just to feel. The warmth, the support and the companionship that he had missed most of his life.

Hell, who knew. Maybe things would go well. Maybe they still had a fighting chance, a way to fix everything.

But all good things must come to an end, and suddenly he was letting go, and Elliott was feeling awkward, and not knowing what to say, or do. There was a question in Five's pale eyes, and he understood.

"Not to worry, my lips are sealed. Now go back to your world saving, I'll tell you if any of the machines make any noise."

Five just nodded, and started leaving.

Then stopped.

"I... Thank you, for this. You didn't have to. I appreciate it."

Elliott smiled.

It had been an odd last few days, but if he helped this violent too smart and very tired probably alien be a little happier... Then he was happy.

If only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You know you want to comment ;)


End file.
